


Of Punks and Nerds

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I love the idea of punk marinette and nerd adrien then them switching as ladybug and chat, god i've been thinking of doing this AU for awhile, ladybug and chat are not partners in this, lifes the same other than adriens fathers field of career, nerd adrien, not yet, only marinette and chat are different the rest of the characters are the same, outfits are more details than i'd do for aus more for any fanart, punk marinette, their alternate identities best friends, tikki and chat are human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the day time, I'm Marinette, just a punk girl, with a normal life, in love with the schools biggest nerd, Adrien Agreste. But there is something about me no one will ever know, 'cause I have a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marinette Thinks Dirty and Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette is a punk, Adrien is a total nerd, and their alternate identities involve motorcycles and math competitions. Need a beta if anyone is interested.

God, he was so cute, he was so cute, the adorable fucking nerd. Those square, thick rimmed glasses with the tape on bridge. It wasn't because they were broken, despite how often he was tripped by rude students who picked on the honor roll student, no, it was for comfort so they wouldn't slide down his perfect nose as much. His blonde hair was always perfectly combed, nice and neat, working with the bow-tie he wore, correcting it every so often to be tidy. The v-neck sweater he wore was the same green as his eyes, diamond stitched at the sleeves and chest in blue, a white button up underneath. White pants completed and simple shoes, the type made for safety more than comfort. God, he was such a damn nerd but it was what appealed to Marinette every time she watched him in class, enthusiastic and eager to learn.

Adrien was a year younger than the rest of the class, having skipped a grade in a way, having been home schooled by his famous professor of a father. Mr. Areste demanded nothing but the perfect grades of his boy, any B's were not acceptable, a trait Adrien had grown up to agree with, that straight A's where the way to proceed in life and get into a good college.

Alya nudged her best friend, raising an eyebrow over the rim of her glasses at Marinette. Oh no, her crush was showing through, must return to keep her image. She huffed, leaning back in her chair, letting the black, loose hoodie with rolled up sleeves slip off one shoulder, showing off the straps of the tank top and her bra. She wasn't in the mood to take the jacket off, show off the strapless back nor lean back enough to show the shirt was short in length, flashing the bellybutton piercing the low ride, tight pink pants didn't hide.

Really, how was the punk girl suppose to not fall madly for the nerd, not when he bit his lower lip, pulling it between his teeth as he worked, a focused expression on his face. God, what she wouldn't do to be the one pulling that lip with her own teeth. Made her wonder if he was the squirm in bed type, shy and awkward. Oh she was into it. Despite her face going into her bored expression used for class despite her good grades, she went into her daydreaming.

She would Adrien up to the line of lockers, slip her knee between his legs and tug the front of his sweater. Her free hand would move from lean against the lockers to undo the bow tie, leaning close, forehead to forehead. That delicious flush of red would go across his nose and cheeks, up to his ears, a sight for her and only her. Marinette could almost taste the light amount of cologne he wore, a fresh scent, like fancy soap with hint of honey, that honey on her tongue as he trailed her lips after a moment up the side of his neck, nipping his earlobe. Oh how she wanted to mark that flawless, golden skin in dark, possessive marks, show off who he belonged too.

It was the end of class bell that snapped her from the daydream, wiping away the small drool that collected at the corner of her mouth and ignoring the smirk of Alya. Damn journalist and her knowing looks. Why were they best friends? Because Alya was amazing and didn't ditch her when she decided to be herself, well. . . part of herself. She exited the school quickly, promising plans with Alya for tomorrow, to hang out at her house and see the progress on greaser style dress Marinette was working on in the privacy of her bedroom.

 

But right now, she had something important to get to, something even more secret than her love of fashion and her desire to become a big name in fashion work, to change the image of punk into a top style and not just for those who cut class like herself.

 

Once a few blocks from the school and from anyone who would recognize her, she ducked into an alleyway, stripping down to the black and pink, low cut, push up bra and matching panties, pulling the gray leggings, red and black polka-dot skirt, something longer than she would normally wait, red sweater vet over the black button up, two low pigtails and most importantly, the thick glasses, contacts into their container.

 

Ladybug was ready.

 

The building wasn't far, just a short bus ride right. The electronic screen on the front announced the mathematics competition in an hours time, and a burst of excitement ran through her heart and grin, running into the building, through the contestants door and into the back. Her partner smiled in excitement at seeing her. Marinette was the only one of them who insisted on an alias, going as Ladybug, matching the barrettes in her hair. They had been training daily for the last two weeks for this, it was one of the competitions to get into the quarter finals and they KNEW they would crush the competition like the squirming worms they were under their practical shoes.

 

“Ready?” Wiki asked, and Marinette smiled.

“Yes!”

“Good, do you have a snack for the halftime break? You know what happens when your blood sugar gets low during these.”

Marinette rolled her eyes but patted Tikki's hand, giving a reassuring smile. “I have a granola bar and juice in my purse just for this, I promise I won't faint from low blood sugar again.” Tikki smiled in relief for her partner's safety.

“He's already here in the front seats.”Tikki commented, earning a scrunched nose at this.

 

Chat Noir was a lean biker that attended every one of her compensations, even practice matches, often riding slow to make sure she was safe on her walks back. Really, it was unnecessary and just a bit much, even with his proclaimed low he had for her and constant flirts. My god, those horrible puns just made it so much worse! Those clipped in cat ears just made it hard to take him serious.

Tikki's comments that it was sweet and adorable how he supported the mathlete, bringing his entire gang with, each with paint across the top of their face, a symbol to match their leaders leather mask he wore over his eyes, including their spray painter that marked in graffiti their tags and territory. The guy was so obnoxious on top of it all! She wanted to rip her hair out and scream at times!

Did she mention those horrible fucking puns?!

 

She was quickly snapped from her grumbling thoughts by the warning of ten minutes, moving onto the stage and into position with Tikki, adjusting her glasses.

“You're gonna do fucking purrfect, my lady. You got this.”

Ladybug looked to Chat Noir, focusing on the grinning face through the full auditorium, rolling her eyes widen if she did feel a swell of self confidence at his words. That was one thing that Chat did, he made her confident beyond what she was, made her feel stronger. She gave him a grin, nodding her head. She turned as her competition came on stage, snot nosed students her age, noses in the air. Private school snobs. Easy.

 

“Welcome to the either-finals of the National Math Competition, we have two strong teams going head to head. Team Cos and Team Miraculous. Your first problem is an equation we shall have up on the projection. Please hit the buzzer when you have your answer.”

 

The projected equation flickered a moment before shining on the wall, lights dimmed to have better sight. Each competitors started working on their solutions, writing down and through their formulas.

Marinette slammed her hand onto the buzz, face serious as she called out.

“The answer to sin^2(x)+cos^2(x) is one.”

“That is correct. First point to Team Miraculous.

 

Too easy, they had this in the bag.

 


	2. Black Cat Meets a Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ladybug, my name is Ladybug.” Chats eyes widened at this, his grin growing ten fold as he threw his fist up in victory. Ladybug. “Be safe then, bugaboo!” He happily ignored the annoyed groan. Obsessed? No! In love? Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These damn losers. Rating was lowered to T as no sin until later.

The first Adrien met Ladybug was when he had sitting on the emerald green and black motorcycle as Chat Noir, chatting easily with his second command about the new tag Illustrator was working on the side of the bank a few streets away, the large green paw print. That was when he saw, that brilliant red, the contrasting blue of her hair and those eyes behind thick glasses so much like his other self. He felt an arrow through his heart, teeth capturing his lower lip for a moment.

Suddenly he felt as if he could understand those love songs that cooed about love at first sight and wanting to waltz away their love under the full moon. Plagg caught sight of where he was looking, snorting loudly. Plagg was Chats best friend, a rather short but cocky guy two years older than Chat with a wild streak as large as Chats but even more desire to cause trouble and destroy, known for being able to pick any lock with ease. Short black hair was combed back, small parts sticking up no matter the effort put into it, but the messy style looked amazing with the dark skin, lit up by only his green eyes similar to Chats and gleaming white, perfect teeth. Guy had even taken the effort to sharpen his canines into points.

 

“You have got to have the oddest taste in women.”

“Not my fault you prefer cheese of women, not just cheese but the worst kind there ever has been.”

“My cheese is a blessing upon the earth, you take that back!”

“You've eaten camembert out of a trash can.” Adrien reminded, only getting a silent scowl in return.

 

Chat returned to focusing on the woman walking away from where the gang was hanging out. He couldn't just let her go so fast. He roared the bike to life, adjusting the green tinted goggles that hide his identity, moving towards her, slowing to match her walking speed, giving her a wide, flirtatious grin. He leaned forward on the handlebars, head tilted as innocently to one side as he could.

 

“May I just say how pawsitively beautiful you look, my lady?” He purred, pausing only a moment at the frown and roll of blue eyes she gave him.

“I'd prefer if you didn't.”

“My lady, you wound me! I'm going to need a purramedic.” Chat gasped out and placed a hand against his chest, fluttering his eyelashes.

“Put both of your hands on that bike cat boy.” She commanded and Chat followed, always having a weak spot for strong women.

“I'm Chat Noir and it's a pleasure to meet you, and you are?”

“Out of your league.”

“Meowch.”

 

He was ignored for a few moments, the girl picking up her pace a bit and Chat followed, curious now where she was headed and wondering what she was doing when she got there. She looked the type to be into Pokemon, wondering if she would be interested in trading with him some time. He would so give her his mew if she even mentioned wanting one. Hell, she could give him a god damn caterpie and he would treasure the stupid thing.

 

“Are you seriously going to follow me? Are you some kind of creep?” She questioned, side eyeing him suspiciously. A shake of Chats head did nothing to remove the look from her face, which, when Chat thought about it, made sense. Suddenly a biker was following her and almost walking his bike with how slow he was going.

“I promise, not a creep, just making sure you're safe along your walk, my lady.”

“I don't need you protecting me, I can take care of myself.”

 

Despite the geek appearance that rather matched his public look, she looked the type to kick ass without even losing her glasses. Was that frightening or a turn on? The world may never know.

 

“Look, I'm pretty busy and if you could get out of my way.. . “ She trailed off, eyebrows furrowed. Cute. Chat grinned, stopping the bike and just watching her as she stopped as well.

“Only if you tell me your name.” He compromised. He listened to the scoff and watched as she walked again, not following her this time though, just watching as her hips swayed to each step.

 

“Ladybug, my name is Ladybug.”

Chats eyes widened at this, his grin growing ten fold as he threw his fist up in victory. Ladybug. “Be safe then, bugaboo!” He happily ignored the annoyed groan.

 

–

 

A month. It had been a month since he met the girl of his dreams, sighing softly as he leaned against his palm in class, ignoring a lecture over a topic he knew well, the function of atoms and their properties, blah blah blah, kid stuff. He rolled his eyes, slipping back to the daydreams, a smile on his lips. In the month since meeting Ladybug, he found out she was confident, strong in every way, stubborn beyond reason and it was irresistible. She made his heart paralyzed, forcing him into a flirting, pick up line idiot as he tried to woo her. What he wouldn't give to slip an arm around her waist, other pulling those pigtails out and to press his lips to those glossed lips, see if they were cherry flavored like he imagined. Not that Adrien knew anything about kissing beyond movies and bad fanfiction, speaking of which, he found out she was part of a mathematics national competition and had quite the name, even a few nerdy fanfictions with horrible self inserts. While they may be far from what he wanted (after all, he wasn't in these pieces), it was something, and the competition site had official photos of her he printed out.

Obsessed? No! In love? Of course.

Adrien nearly jumped at the tap to his shoulder, looking to Nino who raised an eyebrow. “You okay dude? You don't seem into school today which is way loco for you.” Of course, Nino would notice, the guy was his best friend and knew him better than anyone, well, besides Plagg but Plagg knew the other side of him which was the hidden half of his personality and who he wished he could always be. There was something liberating to speed through the streets of Paris, comfortable leather jacket, the main zipper having a golden cats bell on it just to go with this originally a joke name and image. Something about tight black jeans and thick boots. It was freedom for the enclosed and controlled nerd, someone with their future decided by their father already. He gave a smile to Nino, by habit licking over his teeth afterwards, still taking in his brace free teeth even after six months. He had wore a black colored hospital mask with painted green paw print over his mouth as Chat Noir to hide the green banded braces until they came off. It was interesting to see how many of his group still wore the same type of mask to show their loyalty.

 

“Yeah, just a bit distracted by my violin lessons I have after classes and my Chinese lessons after.”

This earned a scrunched nose of disgust from Nino who was far from into the extra lessons Adrien constantly went through, the ones that took their chance to hang out so far away. It really was unfortunate but they were still strong despite it and despite the DJ being way too cool for the nerd.

“Just don't be caught being weirder than normal dude.” Nino teased and Adrien laughed. It was only another moment before class ended and Adrien was carrying his full bag into the hall. One more class before school ended. Would his father believe him if he faked being ill just so he could sneak off as Chat Noir? He doubted it, not a second time in one week at least. Next Friday he would plan for it.

His thoughts were cut off as he was slammed into the lockers as he entered the locker room, already knowing a bruise was going to form on his shoulder at how hard he hit the metal. He turned, pulling his bag in front of his chest to protect himself. He cough fight, he had taught himself how and took lessons after the first two times he was beaten up when he finally came to public school the start of the year, he used those skills as Chat often enough, but as Adrien, he couldn't, he didn't think it would be right, he didn't have the guts even, and worse, he knew what his father would say and do. It wouldn't be pretty.

The guys that circled him, grinning like the hyenas who were playing with their next meal wanted him a moment.

 

“Heard you got honor roll again, loser.”

“Ain't fair you get good grades and we don't, don't ya think?”

“Yeah, ain't right.”

 

Adrien fidgeted, fingers gripping his bag and pulling it closer as he tried to shrink himself further. His glasses were slipping down his nose and he didn't want to even raise his hand enough to push them back up. “There isn't um, anything I can do about that though.”

“Yeah there is, you're gonna do our homework nerd, made yourself good for something.”

“That's not morally right and you wouldn't be learning.”

“That's the fucking point.”

 

Well, if Adrien wanted to stand up for himself in any way, now was the chance. “I'm sorry but I won't do your work, I refuse to.”

“You little shit.” Adrien closed his eyes tight, tensing and preparing the best he could for the hit that was on it's way, knowing it would result in using his backup glasses until he could order more tonight. The hit never came though, instead a sound of disbelief and the tense presence of the group moving away.

He could see them retreating, replaced instead by the rather infamous, border on famous Marinette, a girl known not to be messed with, rumors of bronze knuckles in her jacket pocket, or was the rumor she kept it in her bra somehow? He didn't remember, he just knew he was a mix of relieved, grateful and even more frightened as she placed her forearm on the locker above his head, leaning in.

 

“You okay?” She questioned, blue eyes rather. . . soft as they looked to him. Was that a pink flush to her cheeks?

“Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Thank you.” He murmured.

Marinette grinned, pleased and Adrien could spot the hint of bubblegum she was chewing in the corner of her mouth. He watched a moment before snapping his eyes back to blue ones, swallowing hard. Her eyes were somewhere on his face but he couldn't quite figure out where and he bit his lip in nerves. Finally they snapped back to his, the hand that wasn't above his head moved to push his glasses up in place with one finger.

“Good, let me know if those assholes bother you again, can't have anything happen to the golden boy, can we?”

 

Golden boy? Well. . . it wasn't the worst thing someone had called him so he would accept it. “Right um, thank you again.” She grinned at him, finally pulling away after another look over in what he assumed was to make sure he was okay, nothing else.

“Cool, I'll . . . check in on you tomorrow, see you're fine and all so don't get uh, killed or hurt or anything until then.” She stumbled, that pink spreading across her ears, darker than the bubble she blew that nearly touched her nose before she popped it.

“Later, be safe.”

“I. . I will, thank you again. . “ He lifted a hand, but she was already gone.

 

Well, that. . . was , well, that was just. . Interesting, but he smiled, a little hopeful perhaps he could consider her a slight friend. Maybe she really wasn't as rough and hard as people said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When was the last time I had the time to write more than a thousand words in two weeks for something fandom related? But here we go, chap 2 already.  
> I changed Chat's mask into goggles because I love them so much, there may be small details changed between chapters, I'll list them each time, but always tiny things.


	3. True Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is currently passed out, I'm impatient and dumb, take this chapter unbeta style for now.

“Marinette.”

No no, mama, it wasn't time to get up, not even close. Few more hours, maybe even days.

“Marinette!”

The cat pillow over her head wasn't working and the drool dried on her cheek was gross feeling, not enough for her to dare move from the comfortable position she was in to rub it off.

“MARINETTE!”

This time, Marinette sat up, knowing to not ignore the third warning from her mother, unlike her father who she had wrapped around her pinkie as a daddy's girl, her mother didn't take shit and made sure her word was law. Even if it was in the most loving, caring, sweet way possible. That just added to the striking fear Marinette had when her mothers voice would raise. She looked to her clock, throwing herself off her bed in a fury.

No no no no no, she more than overslept, it was lunch break, she slept through the first half of her classes and her reputation may grow from it, but her grades were already teetering due to skipped classes or her just sleeping through the tests. Who ever said the life of a mathlete was easy was a fucking moron. All those late nights working her ass off to prepare, doing the required practice her and Tikki worked hard on, it was no wonder her brain was so overly frazzled she missed the alarm. Throw a shirt on, toss on her trademark jacket, squirm into her pants, Marinette decided to go without bra, she wore a pink plaid tied off shirt, no one would notice and if anyone even tried to look, she'd just snap their nose. Well, unless one person . . .

No time for that!

Barely a word was said to her parents as she dashed out the bakery doors, pausing only enough to give each a kiss on their cheeks, leaving pink lipstick marks. She could already see Alya, sheepish smile given that turned to an expression of uncaring, her run slowing, a confident walk. Now if only she doesn't trip on the loose shoelaces dragging with each step. She didn't think she could suffer that again, there were just so many times she could use the excuse she got into a fight and only her nose being affected and a red mark on her forehead. At some time, someone would figure it out and she would have to cross the line of punk to murderer. She wasn't ready for that, she wasn't ready to be locked up.

“You know no one is around right?” Alya commented, wagging her finger.

“Never know, never know.”

“Are you wearing a bra?”

What.

How.

“I mean, your boobs are smaller, so I figure no push up.”

Murder. Murder your best friend, Marinette. Instead, Marinette scowled, glancing around before sticking her tongue out childishly. “You're buying me lunch for that comment, and lucky you, I'm starving for a good meal AND gelato.” Hah! While Alya wouldn't have physical pain( Marinette could never actually hurt her ), her wallet will feel the pain and regret for commenting on her lovely lady lumps.

Revenge was so sweet.

-

Nino never stopped talking to, during, and from lunch, which Adrien was rather grateful for, as it let him slip into his thoughts, bits of the one sided conversation slipping into the daydreams of a spotted math geek. Maybe that wasn't a good thing when Nino went on about the dark side of the internet and porn he found. Again. Adrien was wondering if Nino was just secretly a freak in the sheets.

Not that Adrien would know of course, the poor boy was a virgin to all but his hand. Huffing at the thought, he scrunched his nose.

“You okay? That milkshake hitting you wrong?” Nino asked, jabbing with his elbow.

“No no, I'm doing fine, you know I'm not lactose intolerant, but the concern is refreshing and welcomed.”

“No problemo brosive, it's what I do. Be awesome and stuff.”

Adrien smiled, relaxing, thoughts of Ladybug with a hitched up skirt going away at the now relaxed conversation. At least until Nino stopped, grabbing Adrien's shoulder, turning them to see Alya and Marinette. “Does something seem different about Marinette? Like. . . I dunno what.”

Squinting through his thick glasses, he shook his head, brushing his hair back to place. “Nothing seems different.” Was he missing something, some social cue that he he never learned? Perhaps it was something feminine, knowing Nino had far more experience then himself.

“Nah, something is different.”

Before anything further could be said, Marinette shifted, watching them with a bored expression, fists clenching, though not for what Adrien worried over. No no, she was just resisting the urge to go and practically purr for the boy, take those glasses off just to see those eyes. Alya's gentle push to her shoulder didn't hide the hungry expression, Adrien stepping back in concern if he offended his savior from yesterday. He could defend himself, but he didn't think that he would stand a chance against Marinette. The girl was lean, pure muscle in freckled skin. He was certain that she could carry him if she wanted, a humiliating thought, but still, he would give credit to her strength if she ever did.

Hand on Adrien's shoulder in comfort, the two left for the classroom, Adrien scurrying more than anything else, bookbag to his chest as it had been the other day when he was against the lockers and saved by the same girl he was trying to disappear from just to make sure he wasn't a target of that frown and grit teeth expression she had.

Alya looked to Marinette, clapping her hand to her shoulder, shaking her head. “Girl, you got it bad.” She murmured, deciding to not tell Marinette she scared the poor boy, she couldn't watch Marinette's heart crack at the knowledge, not while Marinette kept her distance from Adrien for the sake of her reputation. For now, it would be Marinette's fantasy, nothing else.

-

While not at school, Marinette relaxed, she helped in the back kitchen of the bakery, having after a year convinced her parents to not make her work front, the paranoia of her friends of classmates coming by asnd seeing her in the hair bun, apron, and well, not exactly tough look was strong and like everything, her parents supported her, rolling their eyes and smiling at each other over their only childs 'phase'. She grumbled it wasn't a phase, this is who she is every time but did nothing else of it beyond possibly flipping her jackets collar up.

While not at school, Marinette snuck out of the how to the Mathlete competitions, kicking ass and giving equation solutions. She was on her way to the top and nothing was going to stop her.

While not at school, she would sew, she would design, she would stab herself on accidentally with needles because hand eye coordination was not in her vocabulary.

While not at school, she showed more of her true colors, just as every teenager did when trying to hold up an image, keep a reputation that may just be a bit much.

What she never thought would happen while not at school would be Marinette getting a tutor in school and physics because of how often she ditched the class ( just for the hell of it, for her rep, or to be Ladybug ) and got poor marks. If it were Alya, no big deal, her best friend knew her inside and out, often helping with her designs as a model even. But no, this wasn't Alya, this wasn't even Nino, or Sabrina, or Max, or one of the other smart bookworms, no, it was THEE nerd. The one and only gorgeous, beautiful, shy, awkward, dream inducing, panties ruining geek lord of nerds.

Adrien fuck-me-any-day Agreste.

“What do you MEAN that you hired Adrien to tutor me?! Oh my god mom, are you. . . are you trying to kill me? Is this punishment for murder? Is this some birthday present? Is this even reality?!” Marinette's voice raised into a shriek like sound at the end, cracking her voice. Her mother just smiled and patted her daughters head gently.

“None of those things sweetie, you're grades are dropping and while your father and I cast a blind eye to some of bad behavior, your grades we will not let fall. Adrien Agreste has a perfect record in tutoring and you need to get the top marks in the next test, do you understand missy?”

“Yes mama. . “

“How, why did you ask if he was a birthday present?”

“Nope, nuh uh, nothing, gotta go, love you, send him up when he comes over, Imma just die in my bed.”

“Just don't fail the test, sweetums, have a good afterlife.”

Marin rolled her eyes hard, huffing as she made up to her bedroom. She had only a limited time to put away sewing equipment, or at least, the designs. She had an image, she couldn't let Adrien of all people see a side of her that wasn't the normal, what if he thought she wasn't as cool that way or something? She shook her head as she moved the papers and sketchbooks into her closet, more importantly, ripping down the cut out photos of his face from the scientific magazines he would be featured in as one of the top growing minds and from pieces where Adrien had to go to with his father, she could not have him see this. It was a surprisingly gratifying sound of shutting the door and hiding her secrets. A knock of her trap door gave a knock as she realized her at home shirt had an adorable hamster along the front. No no no! Her love of hamsters could not be known!   
She scrambled to get a black and pink hoodie out and on as Adrien poked his head up timidly.

“Is it um, okay for me to come up. . ?”

“Yep, get comfy.”

Adrien gave a relieved look that she seemed to be trying to be nice and make him a little comfortable. He came up into the room fully, having a full backpack with books, folders, practice quizzes, and even a few of the physics DVDs he had that were of their grade level.

“Y-your parents have hired for me to tutor you, and until you have a top mark, our tutoring sessions will be every other day and Sundays. Is that alright?”

That was more than alright, though Marinette would love even more to mark up his neck possessively and grip his ass with both hands. But instead, she wiped away the hungry look and used her sleeve for any accidental drool. She gestured to the open floor besides the chaste to sit and work. There was no way someone would be that awkward cute in sitting down criss-cross apple sauce style, fixing his tie and setting out their physics books.

“We shall start at the basics we covered in the beginning of the year as review to see where you had gotten to before starting to slip in content-”

She wouldn't let any of his content slip.

“-and get you slowly back to speed-”

Did he like going fast? Please say yes.

“-so your grades can return. I have before gotten those I tutor a chance to retake the last big test for better grades so we can work for that for you too!”

That excitement and bright smile was adorable, how passionate he was of this. He was a sweet peach. He is too pure for this world. Someone needed to corrupt him just enough to make him a reality in their world, even if watching him shine about the rest of the mortals was tempting.

“Does. . . does that sound alright?”

Mmm, yes, anything you say Adrien.   
“Marinette. . .?”

Anything you want.

“Yo-you're not saying anything.”

Wait shit. “Sorry, I zone out when it comes to school.” She commented, getting a mix of relieved, understanding but determined look from the boy. He was going to try and fix that, she realized, and did she'd have the heart nor guts to say how he was her biggest distraction, him and those jeans.

“Then we have to get to work. Oh and uh. . . um, I just. . “ Adrien stumbled, trying to think of the words. He glanced to the curious, listening Marinette, to her winged eyeliner and the row of piercings in her ear.

“I wanted to thank you f-for helping me. It was exceedingly kind of you.”

Oh her heart. Adrien stop, you'll make her heart burst in the cute. “No probs, lemme know if those fucks try and mess with you again. You're my teach right? Gotta keep ya safe.” That was both tough and sweet right? She hoped so.

By the shy smile she got, it was the right thing to say.

“I promise. I'll let you know if anyone. . “ He paused, trying to decide if he should say something. “If anyone gets physic-cal to me.”

Jesus.

Fucking.

Ungodly.

Christ.

He was as bad as the fucking cat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many puns for this, so many puns and so many ways for tutoring could go.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate summary was: Really, how was the punk girl suppose to not fall madly for the nerd, not when he bit his lower lip, pulling it between his teeth as he worked, a focused expression on his face. God, what she wouldn't do to be the one pulling that lip with her own teeth. That fucking nerd did things to her that made her thirsty as hell. Loser.
> 
> |'m a college student for English Education, I'm slow with these updates. Tumblr: Guardianoffrost


End file.
